


my fire's waiting for your spark

by roguerie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AoKaga Day, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerie/pseuds/roguerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s just something about thunderstorms that sets Taiga’s body on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my fire's waiting for your spark

**Author's Note:**

> For AoKa Day 2015!

Kagami Taiga has had sleeping troubles for as long as he can remember. He’s been a light sleeper long before pre-game tension started keeping him up at night, and even now the slightest sound will wake him.

There’s just something about thunderstorms, though, that sets Taiga’s body on edge, like his blood is drawing electricity in from the clouds. The feeling isn’t unlike playing a good game of basketball, or fucking Aomine into the mattress (or getting fucked into the mattress, Taiga isn’t picky). Summer storms are the worst; Tokyo is already hot, but the humidity makes it almost unbearable. His aircon is doing overtime, but it’s still not enough. Taiga threw his sheets on the floor an hour ago.

He wonders what Aomine is doing now. His team had an exhibition match up in Sendai somewhere, but that was last night so he really should be home now. Taiga drums his fingers against his stomach and thinks about the last time their teams played against each other: the feral look in Aomine’s eyes, his body moving across the court with that wild grace, the sweat he let Taiga kiss off his neck in the locker room after. It was a good game.

Taiga knows that thinking about Aomine right now will send him down a path he isn’t exactly prepared to handle in this half-delirious, sleep-deprived state. But he’s a difficult subject to dismiss (a fact which used to irritate Taiga to no end). They’ve been fucking since the third year of high school, when one day Aomine’s stupid smirk became less stupid and more appealing than it had any right to be, in Taiga’s opinion. Taiga’s probably been in love with him for almost as long. They played basketball for the same university, and then they were both recruited for similar teams in the Tokyo region after graduation and ended up living two train stops from each other. They go on dates, though they never call them that. Taiga cooks for him. Aomine drinks all his milk and then whines about it, and then he blows Taiga in apology. No one says “I love you,” but they both know the other doesn’t see other people. Taiga knows they’re in a holding pattern, but he doesn’t know how to break out. Every option is a risk when you’re in love and afraid.

Taiga tamps down the uneasy feelings that have risen up in his stomach by rolling his eyes at the ceiling. Angsting about life with Aomine in the middle of the night won’t help anyone, so he tries to refocus - but his mind keeps going back to Aomine. So, Taiga figures, he can pick a safer part of Aomine to contemplate, like his biceps. Or the long column of his neck, or the firm roundness of his ass... 

Just the thought of Aomine’s body sends his blood surging through his veins. He abandons the rhythm he’s still tapping out against his stomach and rests his hand there, right above the waistband of his boxers. Now that he’s given in, visions of Aomine Daiki fill his mind: Aomine grinning while shoving his hand in Taiga’s pants. Aomine making a truly infuriating formless shot during a one-on-one. Aomine moaning, low and long, as he sinks into Taiga’s body. Taiga’s dick has quickly gotten on board with this line of thinking, and Taiga feels it twitch with interest under the worn fabric of his boxers. He thinks about touching himself, but somehow it feels like that wouldn’t be enough tonight. He wants the real thing.

He’s reaching for his phone on the nightstand when it starts to buzz. The screen flashes with an image of Aomine, grinning his cheesiest grin and flashing a victory sign. Aomine himself had taken the picture and set it as his ID after he managed to beat Kagami in Mario Kart after months of losing spectacularly. Taiga’s eyes roll reflexively as he picks up the call.

“Yo, Kagami.” Aomine’s voice, deep and a little rough with exhaustion, sends a pleasant thrill through Taiga’s body. 

“Yo.”

“Knew you’d be awake,” Aomine says, and Taiga can practically see the faint know-it-all smirk. “I just got home. Finally.”

“Finally,” Taiga echoes.

“Aw, were you waiting up?” 

“Hell no.” _Hell yes._ There’s a slight pause while Taiga contemplates whether or not he should just go for it, but then he does before Aomine can speak again. “Can I come over?”

“Sure,” Aomine says casually. Taiga thinks he sounds a little happy, though.

“Cool. I’ll be there soon.” 

He’s halfway out the door, keys in hand, when he realizes he’s still wearing just his boxers. He heaves a sigh as he returns to his bedroom to throw his clothes on. _Be cool, Kagami._ He grabs an umbrella on the way out.

Taiga lives close to the train station; its proximity was a deciding factor when he signed the lease. With a good power walk, he can get there in about three minutes. It’s almost midnight, so Taiga knows he’s pushing the limit of the last trains for the night. As he approaches the station entrance, he sees a lone taxi idling out front. Aomine’s apartment isn’t too far, so the cab ride wouldn’t cost him much, and truthfully Taiga wants to get there as quickly as possible. He walks up to the vehicle, and its passenger door pops open for him automatically.

He gives the driver Aomine’s address, and, before his good manners can override him, he says, “As fast as you can, please.” The driver murmurs in acknowledgement, and then they’re off.

By the time they pull up outside of Aomine’s apartment, Taiga has the exact change ready for his fare and practically launches himself out of the cab while throwing his money at the driver. He grounds out a terse “thanks” and marches himself up five flights of stairs to the top floor of the complex.

His fist barely brushes the door before it’s opening with a rush of cool air. Aomine’s aircon is pretty strong, and he must have forgotten to turn it off while he was in Sendai; Taiga feels like he’s stepping into a pleasantly chilled icebox.

Aomine is on the other side of the door, grinning at him despite the dark circles under his eyes. Every angle of his body screams exhaustion, but there’s a glimmer in his deep blue eyes that’s making Taiga’s whole body tingle in anticipation. His tie is undone but still hanging loosely around his collar, and the first few buttons of his dress shirt are open, revealing his chest in a nice v-shape. The crisp white of the shirt contrasts with his tan skin, darker right now from the hot summer sun. As usual, Aomine looks _good_.

“You sure got here fast,” he comments as he surveys Taiga through half-lidded eyes. Taiga knows this look: Aomine is trying to disguise how pleased he is by playing it all casual. Except right now, he’s not trying very hard, and it’s honestly just making him look eager and sexy (to Taiga at least). 

“Took a cab,” Taiga responds shortly. One of his hands has, mysteriously, latched on to the front of Aomine’s shirt, just below where he’s pulled it open. He doesn’t remember putting it there. He slides his hand up farther, up the long line of Aomine’s neck until he can stroke his jaw with his thumb and angle his face just _so_ , and then he leans in and presses their mouths together. Gently, but with purpose.

Ahh, Taiga lives for this feeling - Aomine pushes against him with an almost overbearing insistence, but then he begins to soften, a gradual but steady opening. Taiga likes Aomine like this, a little more pliable but still hungry for whatever Taiga will give him. Taiga parts his lips when Aomine nips at him and lets him lick into his mouth. They sigh at the same time, and Aomine huffs a laugh in response.

Taiga hooks two fingers of his free hand in one of the loops of Aomine’s slacks and draws him in closer, pushing their hips together. He then starts on the remaining buttons of the dress shirt, doing his best to tamp down the urge to rip the thing right off Aomine’s body. He wants nothing more than to expose the full expanse of it to his touch right _now_. 

Meanwhile, Aomine is pushing his hands under Taiga’s t-shirt, the slide made easier by the light sheen of sweat still on his body. He smoothes them up over Taiga’s ribs and then down his back, and Taiga gasps against his mouth. Aomine groans and, resting his forehead against Taiga’s shoulder, tugs at the hem of Taiga’s shirt, whispering “off off off” urgently into his neck. Taiga complies immediately, shucking it off with his shoes in the corner. He dimly registers that they’re still in the entryway, but then Aomine is pressing their chests together, finally skin on skin. His hands are back on Taiga’s ass, kneading his muscles and making Taiga arch into his touch.

Taiga cups both hands around his face and kisses him deeply, the way he knows drives Aomine insane and can even make him come, sometimes. Aomine moans into it and grabs at Taiga’s hips, pressing their growing erections together. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says emphatically as he pulls back, eyes searching Taiga’s face. Taiga doesn’t know what he’s looking for, but then Aomine grabs his wrist and starts hauling him in the direction of the bedroom so it doesn’t really matter.

Aomine stops when they arrive at the foot of his bed, but before he can do anything, Taiga drops to his knees in front of him, one hand on his belt. Aomine catches his wrist and stares down at him, mouth opening (probably to argue).

“Just let me,” Kagami says before he can start, cheeks heating slightly at the intensity of Aomine’s gaze. He can tell Aomine wants to continue protesting; his thin brows are furrowed in annoyance. He’s used to getting his way in the bedroom, but Taiga has a plan tonight - and that plan begins with him sucking Aomine’s brains out through his dick. He presses his palm against Aomine’s length, still hard under his slacks, and Aomine relents immediately with a content little sigh. 

Taiga hides his smirk against the back of his hand as he starts to slip Aomine’s belt through its loops. He drops the belt to the floor and pops the button of the slacks open with one hand while he pulls the zipper down with other. He pushes Aomine’s pants open but not down and turns his attention to his erection, which is visibly straining against his underwear. Taiga has to sigh a little; he really does love Aomine’s dick. He rubs it gently for a moment, just teasing, before he pulls the boxers down and frees it. 

Above him, Aomine makes an appreciative noise in his throat when Taiga kisses at the base, then hisses when he drags his tongue up the underside with intention. Taiga draws his cock into his mouth, closing his lips around the head as he teases the slit with his tongue. Aomine’s hips jerk forward reflexively, and Taiga hears him curse as he brushes his fingers gently against Taiga’s browbone.

“Shit, sorry-”

Taiga pulls off and tilts his head back to look up at him, resting both palms against Aomine’s thighs lightly.

“Do it,” he says, cock surging as Aomine’s eyes widen in shock and then narrow, pupils blown wide. “I want you to.” 

Aomine wraps one hand around the base of his dick and uses the other to cradle the back of Taiga’s head, fingers tangling in his already-messy hair. He guides his cock back toward Taiga’s mouth and pushes it lazily against his lips, which part automatically for him. Aomine enters him slowly; Taiga savors it, the glide of velvet-soft skin against his tongue as Aomine tests his limits (though truthfully he knows them by now). Aomine groans when he hits the back of Taiga’s throat, pausing slightly before withdrawing and beginning the process all over.

Taiga flexes his fingers against the sturdiness of Aomine’s thighs. He pulls at Aomine’s hips, urging him on; Aomine inhales sharply before thrusting into Taiga’s mouth abruptly, fingers pulled taut in his hair to hold him in place. Aomine’s still in his nice clothes, and he’s panting as he fucks Taiga’s mouth in earnest. The sight makes Taiga moan around his mouthful; he feels delightfully dirty, being “used” like this. 

“Fuck, _Taiga_ ,” Aomine grinds out, running his thumb along the hollow of Taiga’s cheek. He started calling Taiga by his first name sometime during their first year of university, but sex is still the only time he’ll say it. Taiga moans again and has to press one hand on his cock to calm down. He shudders as Aomine tugs his hair lightly and withdraws completely from his mouth.

“You have to stop,” Aomine gasps. “I don’t want to come until you’re in me, goddamnit.” He shimmies out of his pants and tosses his shirt in the general direction of the closet, and then he flops back on the bed and makes a ‘come hither’ motion with his right hand. Taiga decides to divest himself of his pants and boxers as well, crawling up the bed to kneel between Aomine’s legs. 

Aomine has already fished their bottle of lube out of his nightstand and is shoving at it Taiga’s chest. Taiga knows how Aomine wants this to go: he always tries to rush Taiga through the prep, preferring it quick and a little brutal. But Taiga’s not planning on that tonight. 

He lowers himself down to the bed, pressing small chaste kisses to the inside of Aomine’s knees. Aomine grunts in surprise and tries to squeeze his thighs together, but Taiga is holding one leg in place and slipping his free hand, fingers slick, to press lightly against Aomine’s entrance. He hears a relieved exhale flutter out above him and can’t help but smirk a little as he rubs his thumb over the sensitive skin without pushing in. He slides his mouth farther up Aomine’s thigh, alternating small nips with searing open-mouthed kisses to his skin. Aomine’s hips are moving now, impatient and expectant, and Taiga’s hips twitch in response, but he’s not going to let Aomine or his own dick derail his plan. 

Aomine exhales breathily when Taiga finally enters him, working just one finger in. He pushes in and out leisurely while littering Aomine’s inner thighs with kisses. When he adds the second finger, he slides in so slowly that he hears Aomine growl above him, but the sound changes to a wet gasp when he flexes his wrist, showing Aomine just how deep his fingers are. He curls and uncurls them, drags them against Aomine’s insides until he’s gasping with every breath and trying to push down. Then, he pauses, fingers stilling deep in Aomine’s body as he sucks a bruise into his left thigh. Just as he’s pulling off, he spreads his fingers and Aomine actually cries out, his whole body shivering in response as he grabs a fistful of the sheets. Taiga realizes that this is probably a little unfair; he’s brought Aomine to the edge at least twice now, so maybe it’s time to relent and give both of them a break. Aomine groans and jerks as Taiga pulls his fingers free.

Taiga’s almost afraid to touch himself at this point, so he slicks his cock up a little roughly and then moves to hover over Aomine, looking down at his face. Neither of them says anything. Taiga has his hands on Aomine’s body again, smoothing them up his sides, and Aomine pushes off the mattress with his shoulders in an impossible arch, body rising up into Taiga’s touch as they both gasp and shake from the intensity of it. 

Aomine spreads his legs in silent invitation, knees brushing the outside of Taiga’s hips. He hides his eyes under the forearm he’s thrown across his face as Taiga aligns his cock and presses in. Taiga groans, barely breathing as he sinks into the overwhelming heat and pressure of Aomine’s body. Every time they do this feels new and better than the last time.

He bottoms out and exhales long and slow, his breath ruffling Aomine’s hair. He waits, listening to their harsh breathing and the erratic thump of their individual pulses. Aomine makes an impatient noise and wriggles beneath him, but Taiga doesn’t move. Instead, he kisses Aomine, open-mouthed and all tongue, brushing his fingers against one of Aomine’s nipples, which is already pulled taut from the cool apartment air. It’s not until after Aomine whines into his mouth that he starts to pull back out, only to re-enter him just as carefully as before.

He keeps the rhythm slow and deliberate, withdrawing completely and then pressing in as far as his cock can reach. Aomine is trying his best to force Taiga into a faster pace; he’s practically choking on his frenzied gasps, body going wild under and around Taiga. He moves his hips back and forth desperately, seeking more friction, and drags his nails from Taiga’s shoulders to his ass in an attempt to urge him on. Part of Taiga considers giving in and fucking him senseless, but another part wants Aomine to _get it_ and thinks this is the best way to show him.

Taiga, who has been watching Aomine’s face twist with frustration and pleasure in equal parts, leans back in to capture his mouth. Aomine can’t stop moaning, and the kiss-smothered noise that reaches Taiga’s ears sends a spike of insane heat through his body. He runs the tip of his tongue against the roof of Aomine’s mouth, and Aomine makes a little broken “mmm” sound and squeezes his eyes shut.

A moment later, Taiga feels Aomine’s palm on his chest, pushing him back. He disengages hazily and pulls back to look at him. Aomine is quite a sight: his chest is heaving, lips red and full from their bruising kisses, hair in complete disarray. His ass is also completely full of Taiga’s dick.

“What’s up?” 

"It feels like you're making love to me," Aomine says slowly. He locks eyes with Taiga (who immediately feels his heart seize) and quirks one eyebrow up.

He looks almost comically suspicious, and Taiga would laugh if he didn't feel so cornered. What can he say? He could lie and deny it - it’s the safest option, but he hates that guilty weight that always follows. He hates it so much he considers doing something _truly insane_ , like --

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks after a beat of silence. 

_Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT_ , Taiga thinks.

Both of Aomine's eyebrows shoot into his hairline. He looks off into the darkness over Taiga’s left shoulder, and a strange expression passes over his face. It's halfway between genuine confusion and his familiar glare, and Taiga realizes with sudden clarity that this is Aomine's _thinking face_. He has to press his lips together tightly to keep from smiling. 

After what feels like an eternity, Aomine turns his gaze back to meet Taiga’s eyes again. 

"No," he says quietly. 

Taiga’s heart beats back to life instantly, thundering in his chest under Aomine’s fingers. He grabs the hand Aomine has pressed against his chest and pushes it back to the bed as he laces their fingers together. He sees Aomine turn his head to stare as he squeezes Taiga’s hand _hard_. It almost feels like a confession.

Taiga huffs a small breath of relief before he returns to kissing Aomine senseless. Aomine tangles his free hand in Taiga’s hair and kisses back urgently, rolling his hips up in reminder. Taiga leans back, pulling Aomine with him as he starts to make a noise of protest. Aomine sinks down into his lap, and they both groan; like this, his cock feels like it’s pushed up even deeper inside him. 

Taiga wraps one arm around Aomine’s waist and the other up around his shoulders, and then he starts to pull Aomine down while grinding his cock up into him. Aomine is holding Taiga’s face with both hands, kissing him and moaning like he’s about to die. He circles his hips as Taiga thrusts up, _hard_ , and breaks their kiss off with a gasp.

“Taiga,” he pleads, “yes, Taiga-”

Taiga buries his face against Aomine’s neck and growls, determined to keep at it until he feels Aomine come around his cock. He sucks at the skin right below Aomine’s ear as he grabs his hips and pulls him down firmly. Aomine makes a high keening sound in response but allows Taiga to work his body in whatever way he pleases. 

Finally, when he just _knows_ Aomine is about to come, he kisses him again, in that deep and perfect way that sets them both alight. 

“Daiki,” he murmurs against his mouth. Aomine moans, finally overwhelmed, and seals their lips together quickly; his hips buck wildly, grinding back and forth as he comes between them. Taiga’s orgasm follows automatically, so far beyond his control at this point. He holds Aomine close as he thrusts up through the aftershocks, emptying himself inside his body.

Taiga allows himself to ease back against the bed, pulling Aomine down with him. They don’t speak; the room is full of their noisy panting, out-of-control heartbeats, and distant thunder. Taiga drags one hand up to rest on the back of Aomine’s head, carding his fingers lazily through the short blue locks. Aomine sighs his appreciation into Taiga’s throat and begins to place idle, open-mouthed kisses there.

Taiga’s mind always clears quickly after sex, and suddenly he’s totally unsure of himself, of where they stand. He wonders if he can call Aomine by his first name whenever he wants now - or if this changed nothing at all.

Before he can say anything, Aomine props himself up on his elbows so he’s looking down over Taiga. He’s frowning, but again, Taiga recognizes it as his thinking face.

“So are we an official item now? I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Is that what you want?” Taiga asks, feeling uneasy.

“Duh.” Aomine rolls his eyes at Taiga, like it should be obvious. Then he flashes that brilliant, blinding smile, and Taiga knows he’s officially done for. “I’m gonna tell everyone you’re my boyfriend and call you “Taiga” in public so you’ll get super embarrassed and turned on. Oh, and now you’re contractually obligated to cook for me whenever I want.”

Taiga’s beyond shocked- it shouldn’t be this easy- but Aomine just said _boyfriend_ and _contractually obligated_ and his brain is about two seconds away from peacing out entirely.

Suddenly, another thoughtful expression crosses Aomine’s face, and he considers the ceiling for a moment before looking back down at Taiga.

“Do you think people can fuck and make love at the same time?" He sounds worried.

"I think we just did," Taiga responds, trying to ignore the swooping sensation in his gut. He pulls Aomine against his chest and holds him there, heart filled to the brim.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It's been a while! I just wanted to write a quick PWP for AoKa Day, but in the end... it became like this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm sure this scenario has been done before, but I wanted to try writing it my way, so! I hope you can enjoy it!
> 
> I may or may not have listened to Jason Derulo's "Want to Want Me" about FIVE THOUSAND TIMES while writing this. The title, however, is pulled from Fifth Harmony's "Sledgehammer."
> 
> As always, concrit is welcome, and all mistakes are mine as this is entirely unbeta-ed. I hope you all have a WONDERFUL AoKa Day!! Also, please feel free to come chat with me on [tumblr](http://roguerie.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/wingspike)! :D


End file.
